


five times link woke up (and one time zelda did)

by louser



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, Could be interpreted as zelink but it doesn’t have to be, Gen, Link’s thoughts during a speedrun, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louser/pseuds/louser
Summary: He woke to a dark, damp room and a voice that hurt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	five times link woke up (and one time zelda did)

He woke to a dark, damp room and a voice that hurt. Not his voice- a woman’s, soft and feathery in the way it called out to him, wrapped around him, crawled beneath his eyelids and coaxed them open. Why hearing it caused his chest to tighten was a question that he somehow knew would be soon answered, so he instead focused on the world of stone and strange technology that surrounded him. 

He woke next upon exiting the cave, now fully clothed and in fighting shape. As he stared down the cliff that fell into lush forest far below, blinking in the harsh sunlight and breathing heavily from exertion, it was like a piece of him that had been cut away was now restored. This was home, his home, and it was beautiful.

The awakening after that was anger. It boiled up inside him as he heard what had been done to this place, to the people who had been his friends, to the woman whose voice could stir him even from death. It erupted from his hands as he cut down monsters with anything that he could find. A bokoblin fell to a rusty sword that shattered at the same time that the smoke dissipated. An octorok was bludgeoned with a stick of all things, but the rage inside him was stronger than any being in all of Hyrule, and any weapon he wielded was the Master Sword. 

Even still, he felt even more awake as he drew nearer the castle, like the persistent film of deep sleep was peeling away from his mind bit by bit. Maybe he couldn’t remember the things that he should, but they grew ever closer too. Guardian beams scorched the ground behind him, but his legs carried him too fast to allow him to be hit.

New memories awakened inside of him as he fought the monster that had walked his nightmares as a child, each of its forms representing the loss of a dear friend. Mipha. Revali. Daruk. Urbosa. 

Zelda awakened after the defeat of Calamity Ganon, struck down by a flaming sword that had been picked up within the castle and a bundle of shock arrows that had been his prize from a victorious battle against a group of Lizalfos on the way. She smiled at him, fondly, relieved, and he smiled back. 


End file.
